hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
March 31st, 2015 Great Plains Outbreak (Ryne)
Event Imagine if this actually happened. Water Vapor Imagery.jpg|Subtropical Moisture Flowing in from the South Tornado 745.jpg|the Bartlesville EF3 Day1otlk 20090210 1200 prt.gif|SPC's Severe outlook Supercell Radar 21.jpg|The Storm that Spawned the Bartlesville EF3 Tornado 734.jpg|Bennington, KS EF1 Tornado Damage 65.jpg|Damage caused by Bennington EF1 Tornado 561.jpg|The Bartlesville EF3 roping out Supercell Radar 29.jpg|The storm that spawned the Enid EF4 Multivortex (2).jpg|The Bartlesville EF3 in Multivortex Stage Tornado Damage 39.jpg|Damage from the Bartlesville EF3 Tornado Damage 37.jpg|Damage from the Enid EF4 Hail (2).jpg|Hail from a storm in Altus, OK Tornado Risk Area (March).jpg|The greatest tornado risk area for March Tornado 712.jpg|Ankeny EF1 partially wrapped in rain and dark clouds Landspout (2).jpg|The Altus landspout Tornado 686.jpg|The St Louis EF2 Anticyclonic Funnel.jpg|The Anticyclonic St Louis EF0 Tornado 681.jpg|The Formation of the new Tri-State Tornado Tornado 705.jpg|The Enid EF4 narrowly missing a building complex Tornado 693.jpg|The new Tri-State Tornado as a Strong EF3/Weak EF4 Category 6 - (2004) - Tornado in Downtown Chicago.jpg|The St Louis EF2 in Downtown St Louis Tornado 762.jpg|The New Tri-State tornado entering Multivortex Stage (Now a mid-EF4) Radar Velocities (2).jpg|Radar Velocities at the time of the Enid Tornado Tornado 590.jpg|The Attica EF5 while still growing, backing up traffic Tornado Damage 79.jpg|Damage caused by the Attica EF5 Weak Tornado (1).jpg|Little Sioux EF0 Tornado 723.jpg|Tipton, OK EF0 Tornado Damage 52.jpg|Damage caused by the Bennington EF1 Tornado Damage 45.jpg|Some damage caused by Little Sioux EF0 Storms on Satellite (3).jpg|The Storm Complex on Satellite Tornado Damage 38.jpg|More Damage caused by the Bartlesville EF3 Tornado 564.jpg|The Enid EF4 from another Perspective Tornado Damage 35.jpg|More Damage caused by the Enid EF4 Storm 63.jpg|The Little Sioux Storm Tornado 549.jpg|The Sioux City EF3 Tornado Damage 11.jpg|Damage from the Sioux City EF3 Tornado Damage 85.jpg|More damage from the Sioux City EF3 Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - March 31st, 2015 |- |''' EF#' || '''Location' || Time (EDT) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Oklahoma' |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'NNE of Bartlesville' |11:59 AM |12.5 miles |'1 death, 4 injuries' - Cone Tornado caused major damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |'N of Enid' |12:33 PM |21.5 miles |'9 deaths, 6 injuries' - Large Tornado caused major damage parts of Enid. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'N of Altus' |12:49 PM |1.2 miles |'0 deaths, 0 injuries' - Weak landspout caused minor power outages. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'S of Tipton' |2:19 PM |1 mile |'0 deaths, 0 injuries' - Weak rope tornado caused minor damage and power outages. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Kansas' |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'SW of Bennington' |12:06 PM |2.5 miles |'0 deaths, 0 injuries' - Weak Skinny Cone Tornado caused minor damage to houses and power outages. |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |'SW of Attic' |2:06 PM |25 miles |'12 deaths, 7 injuries' - Very Large Tornado caused major damage to houses and some buildings |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Iowa' |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'SW of Ankeny' |12:40 PM |2.2 miles |'0 deaths, 0 injuries' - Partially Rain-Wrapped rope tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'N of Little Sioux' |2:22 PM |1 mile |'0 deaths, 0 injuries' - Weak tornado caused minor power outages. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'N of Sioux City' |2:29 PM |14 mile |'3 deaths, 3 injuries' - Large tornado caused considerable damage and some power outages. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Missouri' |- |bgcolor=# | EF7 |'St. Louis' |1:40 PM |260 miles |'1,318 deaths, 199 injuries' - First of Three St Louis Tornadoes - This Tornado became the new Tri-State Tornado, 90 years after the last one. This Tornado caused absolute devastation to Missouri, Illinois and Indiana. It was also recorded to have been 2.4 miles wide, just short of the record breaking Wilber, NE and El Reno, OK Tornadoes and a wind-speed which was believed to be nearly 400 mph. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'St.Louis' |1:43 PM |7.2 miles |'2 deaths, 5 injuries' - Second of Three St Louis Tornadoes - A Skinny cone tornado caused good amounts of damages to houses, buildings and caused power outages. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'SSE of St. Louis' |1:44 PM |1.3 miles |'0 deaths, 1 injury' - Last of Three St Louis Tornadoes - Anticyclonic tornado caused minor damage to houses. |- Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes